Various devices have been developed for supporting, washing and/or drying clothing and/or sporting equipment. However, many of these devices lack portability, in the sense that they cannot be easily carried and loaded into a vehicle. For example, various drying racks for shoes, boots, clothing and the like, include large, heavy frames with wheels or castors that allow the rack to be wheeled around on a floor within a building, but which are too large and unwieldy to be loaded into a typical non-commercial vehicle. Many of the more portable devices are only suitable for drying particular items, such as a helmet or shoes, and cannot be easily used for simultaneously supporting a complete set of sporting clothing and equipment.
In certain sports, such as cross country motorcycle racing, it is often desirable to be able to wash and dry a complete set of equipment and clothing, including boots, helmet, trousers, jersey, pads, gloves, etc., between races. Known sports equipment racks and various related drying apparatuses have not been particularly well suited for washing and drying such equipment at remote locations due to their lack of portability and/or limited ability to support a complete set of sporting equipment and clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,849 discloses a sports equipment rack for supporting various sports equipment, particularly hockey and football equipment. The device comprises straight, right angle, and obtuse angle tubular pieces that are connected together to form an equipment rack that is said to minimize the amount of floor space required, yet allow arrangement of the equipment and/or clothing to facilitate drying in as short a time as possible. However, the device does not include an integral hanger for supporting a jersey, jacket or trousers, but instead includes a helmet support that may be used to support a hanger for a jersey or pants on the backside of the rack. This arrangement is not particularly well suited for washing or drying trousers or jerseys. Further, the device does not facilitate rapid drying, but instead relies on gravity (drip drying) and natural air drying, and therefore is not particularly useful for washing and drying between events occurring on the same day.
Unites States Patent Application Publication 2003/0222038 discloses a storage rack for athletic equipment and clothing having air flow apertures on each of various appendages which communicate with a common air chamber held at superatmospheric pressure by a heated air blower. However, the device does not include an integral hanger for supporting trousers, a jersey or a jacket, but instead has eyelets for supporting a removable hanger. This arrangement is not particularly conducive to washing or drying of trousers, jerseys or the like.
There is a need for an improved sports clothing/equipment rack that is easily transportable by hand, and which can be easily loaded in a vehicle for use at a remote location for washing and/or drying a full set of sporting equipment and clothing, including headgear, trousers, jersey, gloves, footwear, pads, etc.